Bank Tycoon
Bank Tycoon Bank tycoon, like the title says, is just a game where you own a bank. It is like The Restaurant Game, you buy different items to upgrade and build on your bank. It may sound really boring, but for me, playing this is really fun! Things Here are things you might see as you start making your account and putting things in shape. #Money Bar - Of course, the money bar show you how much money you have at the current time. #Muffin Bar - This may sound awkward, but muffins actually boost your work flow and makes workers happier. #Coffee Bar - Depending on how much coffee you have, coffee allows workers to stay working and keep the work flow boosted and fast. #Attraction Bar - The attraction bar show how much popularity your bank is getting. #Work Flow meter - Your work flow meter shows how fast your work flow is. If it is down to red, then your work flow is slow, if it is green, then that means it is doing great and fast, and yellow is so-so. #Happiness Meter - Just like the work flow meter, the happiness meter whows how happy your workers are. Green is happy, yellow is fine, and red is angry. If your workers are angry, they will neither find another job and quit their banking career, or they will keep working, but they will slow down the work flow. The meter goes to every single worker working in the bank. #Power bar - The power bar will show you how much elctricity your bank is getting. Having a great electricity flow boosts work flow and keeps customers attracted to your bank. #Internet connection Meter - The Internet connection meter shows how much internet connection you are getting. If it is high, then your work flow will be fast, but if it isn't it greatly decreases your attraction, work flow, and happiness. #Paper bar - The paper bar show you how much paper you have to operate your bank with. If you don't have enough, buy some at the Bank Mall. #Ink bar - The ink bar is especially needed to operate paper. Paper and ink is essential to your customers ans work flow. If you don't have enough, buy some at the Bank Mall. Bank Mall This section of the page will show you the items you can buy in Bank Tycoon. Supplies Supplies are things that were listed above. You can buy amounts of supplies for your bank if you don't have enough. #Paper - Buying this will give you 1.0 paper. ($25,000) #Muffins - Buying muffins will give you 1.5 muffins. ($25,000) #Happiness - Buying happiness will increase 0.5 of your workers' happiness. ($50,000) #Ink - Purchasing ink will give you 0.5 of it. ($35,000) #Coffee - Buying coffee gives you 0.3 of coffee. ($20,000) #Power - Buying 1.0 power is expnesive. ($80,000) #Wi-fi - Buying internet connection is the most expensive of all. ($85,000) #Popularity - Adding 2.0 popularity to your bank costs $70,500. Bank Items These are some of the bank items you can buy. #Computer - Computers are useful for bank workers, beacons, security guards and nightshift security guards. ($150) #Trash can - Trash cans may not sound very important, but they are useful for keeping your bank clean. ($50) #Oven - Ovens are for baking muffins to give to your workers. ($7,500) #Counter - A counter can stretch to wherever you drag your mouse, but it has a limit up to 5 inches. ($5,000) #Meeting Table - Meeting tables help your bank. It boosts work flow and gains a little bit of attraction. ($30,000) #Couch - Couches provide relaxation for both workers and customers. It also gains attraction. ($100) #Television - Television uses 2.0 internet access, so if you have 4.5 internet, then you will then have 2.5. Television also provides comfort and attracts customers. Customers will stay in your bank longer than usual. ($750) #Plant - Plants decorate your bank and attracts some customers. They also keep your place clean. ($5,000) #3 waiting chairs - Buying this item will give you three waiting chairs for your customers. ($300) #Printer - The printer is the only machine that will use paper and ink. ($3,500) #Radio - Radios are items that provide entertainment, keeps the happiness meter in green, and quickens work flow. ($1,500) Employees Here are all of the employees and workers you can purchase at the Bank Mall. #Bank worker - Bank workers are the most basic of all workers. They are office workers that also help customers. ($150) #Janitor - When someplace looks dirty and is unoperateable due to unhygienic reasons, drag a janitor over to clean the place up, it doesn't take long. And the more janitors, the mor you can clean! Also, janitors can clean plants and plant areas too! ($5,000) #Greeter - Greeters keep customers attracted to your bank. Which means your work flow will have to be fast to keep track of all of these customers. ($1,500) #Security Guard - A security guard is useful especially at the door or near money safes. Each guard has a certain guard range to keep an eye on. Upgrade it for a longer range. ($3,500) Upgrade ($10,000) #Plant waterer - Plant waterers are really essential for any plants or trees you own. If the plant looks dry and is brown, bring the plant waterer over and it will look all better after feeding and watering it. ($3.000) #Muffin Baker - Muffin bakers are the people that make and bake muffins for your your bank workers. Just drag the baker to an oven and it will start working on a batch. The more you have, the more batches you can make at a time. ($10,000) #Muffin Givers - After a batch of muffins is done in the oven, a muffin giver will be pointing to it. Drag the muffing giver to the oven, after that, watch him roll around his cart and give out the muffins. ($5,000) #Money Haulers - Money haulers are people that bring money to your bank from federal money factories. The more you have the more money you will have. ($15,000) #Night-shift security guard - Since normal guards only work in the day, night-shift guards work at the night. ($5,000) #Supplier - Suppliers are people that bring in supplies (muffins, coffee, paper, etc.). The more you have the more things you can buy at a time, since buying things take up delivery time. ($5,000 (2x)) #Beacon - Beacons are workers that watch out over the bank to tell you any problems (low popularity, low happiness, no muffins, slow internet, etc.). ($20,000) #Machine Fixer - Machine fixers are very important people that fix any broken machinery. Once you see a worker pointing at a broken-looking machine, drag the fixer over to have him fix it up. ($30,000) #Bank teller - Bank tellers are the workers at the front counter. They help the customers. ($25,000)